


What happens undercover, doesn't always stay undercover

by JenJo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Developing Relationship, F/M, POV Sam Wilson, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, SamNat - Freeform, Undercover, potentially more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Natasha & Sam are undercover, searching for leads to the location of Barnes. They are friends, who spend a lot of time in close proximity due to their work. There's nothing weird about that, right?~Or, the times when Sam & Natasha had sex as friends, and the time they had sex as a couple





	

**Author's Note:**

> Underappreciated ship that I have decided to write about

The first time it happened, it was a surprise.

Steve may have been the one who wanted to find Barnes, but ‘subtle’ and ‘Steven Grant Rogers’ never could inhabit the same sentence.

So, Sam and Natasha had teamed up.

(Steve was also on mandatory bed rest. Super soldier he might be; the man was  _ not  _ ready to be out in the field again.)

This was their first mission together post-SHIELD.

No wings, no stingers. Just two people, staking out a bar.

A very nice bar, if Sam was honest, but obviously a front for something a lot more sinister. Hence, their presence.

“Take a drink, Wilson,” Natasha said, pushing his drink closer to him. “You look uncomfortable.”

“Do I?” Sam laughed, lifting the drink to his lips. “Can’t imagine why that would be. Might have something to do with the beautiful woman standing across from me.” Natasha  _ was  _ beautiful; wearing skin tight black jeans, and a sleeveless shirt, covered with a leather jacket. Her blonde hair rested just below her shoulders. She made Sam feel underdressed; he was in jeans, a blue button up, and a casual jacket.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, before looking over his shoulder. “This isn’t the time for flirting.”

Sam blinked. “That wasn’t a no.”

Natasha’s lips tilted up in the beginnings of a smile. “No, it was not.”

Sam smiled around his drink. “We are in a bar. On a Friday night.”

“You are correct.” Natasha’s eyes tracked the movement of someone behind Sam. “I will be back in a moment. Got to fix my hair.” Natasha accentuated that by running her hands through her hair. Sam smiled, pulling her drink towards him.

“I’ll be here.”

Natasha pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek when she passed, before making her way towards the toilets. She wasn’t even gone ten seconds before someone took her spot at the table opposite Sam.

“I thought she’d never leave.”

Sam looked up; brunette, male, taller than Sam. Not someone he’d normally be interested in.  _ And very obviously drunk _ .

Sam offered a bland smile. “She make you nervous?”

“She your sister?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You thought she was my sister.”

The man shrugged, taking a pull from his own bottle. “The way the two of you interacted. Looked more like siblings than anything else.”

Sam shook his head. “You’re wrong. And if you didn’t feel comfortable talking to me in front of her, then I’m not sure that I feel comfortable talking to you now.”

The man held up his hands. “Hey now, I was just wanting to be friendly. Name’s Carl.”

Sam eyed the hand being offered, before offering Carl a shake of the head. “No thanks.”

“Don’t know what you’re missing out on!” Carl called over the music as Sam walked away, heading towards where Natasha had disappeared.

He had his head down, not making eye contact as he weaved through the patrons, when his hand was taken and he was lead into the middle of the dancefloor.

It took him a moment longer than it should have to realise that it was Natasha who had taken his hand (and was still holding onto it). To be fair, she had changed her hair to brown.

(Sam did like the tech; it certainly came in handy).

She then pulled his head down, holding the two of them together in a kiss. Sam blinked in surprise. 

Natasha pulled back slightly; she must have sensed his hesitation. “Play along?”

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Sam responded, letting her pull him back into the kiss. This time, he responded in kind.

When he looked back on this incident later, Sam would rationalise it. 

They were undercover.

Personal displays of affection made people uncomfortable. (Yeah, Steve told him about it. Natasha told him about it while sharing a laugh).

They were in a bar.

The bar was full of people dancing.

Lots of people dancing meant being pushed together.

Meant being pushed together  _ everywhere _ .

Still, in the moment? Sam wasn’t thinking rationally. His thoughts were consumed by:

  1. I’m being kissed by this _amazing_ woman.
  2. It feels good.
  3. I’m being kissed by this amazing woman.
  4. She tastes like vodka.
  5. I’m _being kissed by this amazing woman._



So it was only a logical choice to press closer, putting his hands on Natasha’s waist to bring them into further contact. She didn’t break the kiss at the contact; in fact, if anything, she  _ deepened  _ it. Sam groaned, beginning to grind in time with the music.

Eventually, the need for air separated the pair. Natasha leant her head on his shoulder, using the dance to spin them around so that she could assess the crowd. Sam followed her, eyes closed.

“We should go.”

Sam wasn’t disappointed, no. He knew what the kiss was- a distraction, a way to blend into the crowd. So he straightened up, following Natasha out of the bar. She did not let go of his hand until they were at their motel room.

(They were married, as far as the receptionist knew. The receptionist had said that it was  _ nice _ ,  _ you two make an adorable couple _ .)

Natasha swept the room for bugs while Sam got out the encrypted laptop they were using. 

“Another location crossed off the list,” Sam muttered as he typed on the laptop. Natasha, having completed her sweep, rolled her eyes, sitting in Sam’s lap to type on the computer. “Excuse me?”

She smiled briefly over her shoulder before resuming her typing. “You type slow. We’ve got our next location, and a flight booked. We have a bit over twenty four hours before then.” Natasha turned off the laptop, closing it before turning around so that she was facing Sam, straddling his lap. “Hey there.”

Sam swallowed, absolutely  _ not  _ focusing on how Natasha’s lips looked beautiful. “Natasha?”

“Post mission high, I know you can feel it,” she rolled her hips to accentuate her point; Sam couldn’t hold in the groan. “I can help you out with that. Not easy to sleep.”

“Natasha,” Sam began, but Natasha pressed forward to kiss him.

“Just two friends helping each other out,” she muttered against his lips. “Nothing wrong with that. Nothing more.”

Sam moved his hands to her waist, but didn’t respond to the kiss she attempted to initiate. She pulled back, holding onto his shoulders and staring into his eyes.

“If you don’t want this, I’ll stop.”

Sam looked at her; she was being honest. And if he was honest? He couldn’t say no.

He answered by thrusting up with his hips.

Natasha smiled, leaning down to kiss him again. They stayed glued together on the chair, hips rolling together until they both found their release. Natasha gave him a final kiss, before standing up and going to the shower.

Later, Sam would regret not taking off his pants. He wouldn’t regret the act though. Natasha was right; sleeping would have been near impossible without some release. But Sam was no stranger to his hands. 

Would this change the way the pair worked together? It was hard for Sam to say. But as he lay in the bed that night, staying as still as he could so that he didn’t interrupt Natasha, he couldn’t help but think of what it would be like to have  _ more _ .

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> So, I don't have a lot of experience with writing sex scenes, but we'll see what happens as this fic progresses.  
> Let me know what you thought/any ideas for the future/any suggestions?


End file.
